europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Castile (Europa Universalis II)
' Castile' is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games its provinces are coloured yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Castile Castile can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point before 1481, as long as Spain does not exist. It culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be Iberian and Catholic. Castile must include at least one of the following provinces: * Castilla (the default capital) * Toledo * Valencia It may also contain any of the following provinces, though they may not form Castile on their own: * Astruias * Cantabria * Estramadura * Galicia * Leon * Murcia Starting Position Castile only exists at the start of the 1419 scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Castile has Iberian culture, Catholic religion, and 400 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls ten cores and has two more that it does not control, all of which are in Spain. Castile also has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Castile uses the Spain AI file. Colonization Castile will attempt to colonise up to 15 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 25% of the time. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 100 (twice the default). Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 0 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, Castile will prioritise the regions of Carribean and Central America. They will also prioritise the following areas: * Azteca * California * Chili * Costa Rica * Cuba * Ecuador * Falklands * Florida * Inca * La Plata * Lucon * Nevada * Orenoque * Panama * Paraguay * Patagonia * Sonora * Texas Trade Castile will send a trader less often than the default AI (50 compared to 100) and is a monopolist, having the value of 100 for refusing trade. Religion Castile is set to change to counter-reform Catholicism if possible. War Castile has a high warmonger value (75 compared to default of 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, it has a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 7 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value, and is significantly more aggressive (5.0 vs 1.0). Castile is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * Catalunya * Flanders * Friesland * Gelre * Granada * Navarra * Netherlands In the Americas * Aztec Empire * Chimú * Colombia * Inca Empire * La Plata * Maya * Mexico * Zapotec There is also the tag SPR listed in this section of the AI file, which matches a country tag in province.csv, but which does not exist in any other game files. Monarchs Leaders Castile has no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Castile has a major events file containing three events. Civil War in Castile This event happens up to 150 days (5 months) after 1st June 1438. It has two options. Option A is Support Álvaro de Luna, and option B is Support the sons of Ferdinand. Option B reduces Castile's stability by 1. Option A increases stability by 1, but also increases revolt risk by 5 for 48 months (4 years), causes 3 rebellions in random provinces, and increases all three of the monarch's ratings by 2 for a period of 120 months (10 years). Viva España This event happens if Castile owns the province of Castilla and Spain does not exist at any point between 1st June 1476 and 1st January 1490. It happens up to 150 days (6 months) after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Let us claim the name Kingdom of Spain, in which Castile becomes Spain and gains a core on Navarra. Option B is Let us keep the name Kingdom of Castile instead. This option loses Castile 3 stability and 5 centralization. It increases relations with Navarra and Provence by 100, and decreases relations with Portugal and the Papal States by 100. Castile also loses 5000 troops in a random province. Carlos I Inherits the Spanish Throne This event happens if Castile is a vassal of Spain between 24th January 1516 and 24th April 1516, and happens up to 30 days after the trigger. This will usually happen if Aragon became Spain. There are three options. Option A is The Kingdoms are one!, option B is Force Carlos to make concessions, and option C is No! Let us elect our own king instead. Option A triggers a Spanish event where they inherit Castile. Option C breaks the vassalisation. The second and third options also have the following effects: Category:Europa Universalis II Iberian countries